Jaina vs Jacen
by weDIS21solo
Summary: Jacen and Jaina get into an epic lightsaber duel! Jacen steals Jaina's lightsaber only to find Jaina gets Anakin's to get her own back! ***Details at the end of the story for idea submitter!*** BEST IDEA WINS! K for epic lightsaber duel


**Second story on Fanfiction! Can't wait! (It's a ton better than my first one that I have now deleted because it was so bad :/) I hope this one's better. At the end of the story I'm going to post details on suggestions for the next story I write**

Jacen rushed into the house only feet ahead of Jaina, bolted up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Jaina followed, and just after Jacen locked it, she threw herself into the door only making a long hollow bang. She paused only a moment to catch her breath and started to scream again.

"JACEN! GIVE ME BACK MY LIGHTSABER!"

"No," a muffled voice answered.

"YES!" Jaina screamed back

"Why should I you…" he paused to think of an insult "…you BARVE!"

"Because I'm older than you little Kreetle!"

"Only by a half a minute!"

"I'm still older." Jaina finished. She could hear Jacen doing something in there, but she wasn't sure what. Soon enough she heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber igniting. She quickly ran downstairs to see if she could find her dad and use his blaster to blast her way into Jacen's locked room. Lucky for her, she didn't have to go farther that the kitchen table where Anakin had mindlessly placed his Lightsaber. She ignited it and ran back up to the locked door.

The first problem she encountered was how to get in. Of course that was an easy solve with Anakin's lightsaber. She cut the lock off the door and pushed it open just as Jacen was planning to drop her lightsaber down the vent he cut open. He shoved it down into the metal hole and jumped up ready to battle with his lightsaber out and ignited.

"Don't even try to save your shiny stick. It's gone for now." He grinned at his accomplished mission.

Jaina's eyes flared with hatred (even though it was against the Jedi Code), and without notice she spun around with her brother's lightsaber aiming for her other brother's head but he blocked it. Jacen advanced towards her but she blocked his every swing making florescent "X's" in the small room. Jaina mixed it up a bit by throwing the lightsaber into a circle down by Jacen's feet, but he still stopped it on the way up. Jaina used the power from Jacen's swing to force it back down. Jacen followed the other way and blocked at the top. Jaina swiped down once more and got the same effect. Jaina spun her whole body around aiming for the top of Jacen's head. Jacen swung down causing a massive flash and electric buzz. Now Jacen spun around as Jaina prepared for the hit by her legs but at the last moment she jumped and blocked the lightsaber that continued to swing around Jacen. She pulled back until the swing reached her again and stabbed at his head, catching his lightsaber. They held it there for a few seconds, competing for the strongest arm. Jaina groaned gave up and swung her lightsaber down and caught Jacen's below their waists. Jacen was the first to pull up this time swinging it up over his head as Jaina prepared for the blow. She took it and defended herself from all the stabs he took next. She finally caught it and swept it around twice creating a green and blue circle. Jacen freed his Lightsaber only to have Jaina attempt to decapitate him. He leaned back as he watched his brother's emerald green Lightsaber skim just above his face.

"Nice try!" He sneered and quickly recovered. He took a swing at Jaina once more, but once again she blocked it from her last attempt. He pushed her Lightsaber to the floor giving him time to swing again as she lifted the blade from the now slightly charred floor. He swung but she blocked once more. He used the same technique as before, sliding her Lightsaber off of his. She swung and he blocked again but this time Jacen didn't let the Lightsaber leave his, he swung it around along with his own taking control of the blade. Flashes appeared when they made more "X's" above their heads. Jacen seemed to be winning when he pushed Jaina's Lightsaber away and drew his back to his side. Jaina quickly came up with a plan. She spun around until her Lightsaber guarded her back where Jacen was about to aim. He turned around as Jaina faced him again and swung at his neck but was blocked again. She was ready to end the battle. She kicked Jacen in the back making him trip and bend his legs giving her the perfect target. As Jacen caught his balance, Jaina swung as his leg scarring him just above his knee.

He fell back into the door as Jaina turned Anakin's Lightsaber off and used the force to grab her own from the vent. As it firmly stuck to her hand she snapped "That's why you listen," and stepped over Jacen and started to open the door when it slammed into her dad standing in the way. She scrunched up her face and sighed. She slowly looked up to her dad.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Not much," she answered a little too soon. "How about you?" she quickly added.

"Same here." He paused for a moment. "Why did I hear lightsabers cracking? And why are you in Jacen's room? And why…

"…One question at a time, ok. Jacen and I got into a fight in his room. Next question."

"Why do I smell something burning?"

"We hit a little patch of carpet on the floor that melted from the heat."

"No, I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about…" he paused for a moment,"…flesh." at that moment he barged into the room and found Jacen behind the door examining his knee.

"Jaina hit me with Anakin's Lightsaber!" he blurted

"Why Anakin's?"

"Because Jacen stole mine and hid it!" Jaina snapped once again

"Ok," He sighed "I'll just have to kill both of you now," he teased grabbing for his blaster attached to his belt loop.

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Why not! You two would fight less if you were dead!" he said smiling. He shook his head and laughed. "You're still going to be in trouble."

"Yeah" they both whispered.

**That's it for now! It took me 2 days to write, edit and revise it. I can't believe it's done**

*****details for story ideas*****

**I have writers block and have issues coming up with stories and adding on to them so if anyone would like to PM me an idea to add on to this story or a new one that would be great! I'd also like to know how the whole Lightsaber battle turned out (was it too much or just right or to many details). My last story (the one I deleted) didn't have any of that so I added it in to this one (thanks to whoever gave me that suggestion :D ) **

**-I don't own any of these characters—(and I've never read any books on Jaina/Jacen/Anakin so I don't know their exact character or anything specific like how they get along with each other)**

_**May the force be with you.**_


End file.
